


reflected madness and a shattered copy

by WolfDemon777



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon777/pseuds/WolfDemon777
Summary: Asano Gakushuu has been pushed to his limits and needs a drink. Karma isn’t having any of that.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	reflected madness and a shattered copy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first Assassination Classroom fanfic. This will be a one-shot and will feature our favorite Asano: Gakushuu! This takes place on the day of the second finals exam, where Asano decides he has had enough of being the Principal’s prized pupil and takes a lil break. 
> 
> Warnings: child abuse, vague mentions of drug use, alcoholic substances, underage drinking, mild panic attack
> 
> (Keep in mind I have never had a concussion myself, so the symptoms are probably (definitely) exaggerated)

Gakushuu was tired.

Not in the sense he had just run a marathon, or watched a movie that really pulled at the heartstrings, but ‘you must be on top of the world or you will fall to the very bottom of it’ tired.

His father expected too much of him. Or maybe not enough. Gakushuu _was_ his son, after all. The brightest student out of all the students at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, one of the leading schools of the country. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the stress until he finally blew a fuse.

But, again, considering he was Gakuhou Asano’s son and prized pupil, it seemed like he was always trying to get him to blow up.

All those high expectations, the ones where he had to crush all those beneath him like bugs, or try to help the students who had a shot at being right up there with him, or even keeping up face and try to be the perfect Student Council President. It weighed on his shoulders like the whole world. Ironic, as he was supposed to be on top.

Sometimes he wondered if he was better, or smarter, or even born a different person that was taught better, he would be able to handle it. But he always pushed the thought away. It was too depressing. Still, it was always there, wriggling at the back of his mind like a parasite.

The Principal always gave him so much luggage to carry, as if he were a pack mule, while all his life he was supposed to be a lion, king of everyone. Gakushuu supposed his father conveniently left out the fact that _he_ was already king. Of course, he gave his son - if you could even call him that, honestly - plenty of chances to best him, be it academically or by kicking a soccer ball at his face and attempting to give him a concussion. He always lost.

Gakushuu sometimes didn’t know how to feel about it.

If he should be angry about it, despise his father, love him for trying to make him the best version he could be so he didn’t fail like he had done years ago, or just simply stop caring. It wasn’t that simple, no matter what Sakakibara told him.

Maybe Gakushuu was weak. His father - the _Principal_ \- couldn’t drill that into his head enough, even though he had been doing it since he was four.

Sometimes he thinks things will change, the Principal will see his philosophy is flawed...but then he remembers _he’s_ the flawed one.

So, after the Principal backhanded him across the face before the whole of A Class, Gakushuu decides he needs, _wants_ , a break.

He rummaged around in the depths of his overly-large closet, pushing boxes full of trophies and metals— _“no one likes a bragger, Asano, let the results speak for itself”_ —and pulled out some hair dye and contacts. They had been Sakakibara’s a few months ago, when he came over to study and mulled over taking up cosplaying. Gakushuu didn’t think he suited him much, and Sakakibara eventually trashed the idea—but not after attempting and horribly dyeing his hair, which led to some strange looks from the Principal.

Gakushuu pulled the items from the box and headed straight for his bathroom, grateful he had his own.

Locking the door and opening the large window beside the shower, he stared intently at his reflection.

His usual strawberry blonde hair, that he always tried so hard to keep down—it naturally spiked—was unruly, with some parts glued to his head from dried blood. Ah. He had nearly forgotten about that.

He could almost always tell when his father was about to hurt him - it didn’t happened _too_ often - he was always able to predict the movements and protect himself before the impact. This time, Gakushuu didn’t think the Principal himself had expected to lay a hand on his son, especially in front of the entirety of 3-A, so he could only do so much to tuck his head in and put up his arms. The blow his head took was enough to make it bleed just a smidge, but he was used to having his head thrown back so suddenly, so the mild concussion he was sure he had didn’t bother him much.

His violet eyes, _his_ eyes, zeroed in on the bruise. How he hated those eyes.

The mark from the Principal’s hit was just now starting to calm a bit, but his jaw was still a little swollen. It had already turned into an ugly dark blue color, and the force of the blow had made his teeth ache. Still, he managed.

At least he could do something about it.

Shaking up the hair dye can and being thankful he had already tied an old shirt he hadn’t worn for years around his mouth and nose, plus put on a pair of goggles for science experiments, he uncapped the can and began spraying it into his hair, for once uncaring how he would look in the aftermath.

Gakushuu wasn’t quite sure how to dye his hair, he was never allowed to anyways, so he decided to play it safe and apply another coating. He thought it was good enough in the end, when he removed the goggles to inspect his work.

The spray was coated along the back of his neck and his forehead, but he didn’t care much.

After a solid ten minutes of scrubbing his hands with hot water and soap to the point they were raw and deemed clean, did Gakushuu finally pop in the contacts. Lastly, he took out a bandage from beneath the sink counter and put it over his bruise, always making sure all his first aid materials were in full stock.

He looked so different when he finally looked up.

Sure, the hair dye was still fresh and suffocating his senses, but at least it was a dark indigo color that hid his pale locks. And his eyes—even a different color, he knew he would never be able to look into his own eyes and see anything other than his father. Now they were a dull orange.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the ache in the roots, Gakushuu packed away the near-empty spray can and grabbed his wallet, tucking it into his pocket after changing into more casual clothes that had been buried deep in his closet.

Finally satisfied with his new look, he triple checked his bedroom door to make sure it was locked before flinging open his window and jumping down to the lawn below.

**…..**

Maybe this was a bad idea.

No, this _was_ a bad idea. That concussion was messing with his head more than he originally thought.

A sigh. Too late now. Better he enjoy his freedom now before he changes his mind. Where was he going again? Oh right. He was going to a bar that would let in underage kids and drink till the early morning.

...maybe he should go home after all.

…….nah.

The lights hurt. That was it. He was just thirsty and the fumes were getting to his head. Ha. Nope. Did he already get to the bar and pass out and that’s why he’s all loopy? Hehe, loopy sounds funny.

_Agh, focus, Gakushuu. You’re in unfamiliar territory._

A car blared its horn as it rushed past. _What the hell was that?!_ He nearly stumbled into a few people walking by on the sidewalk and they yelled at him to move. His only response was a half-hearted glare and a sharp jerk to the left when he almost ran into a lamppost.

“Ah..shit,” Gakushuu hissed when his foot caught a crack in the concret. Normally he wasn’t one to curse, let alone go to a _bar_ , but hey, that cat over there dared him to.

It called him a chicken, okay?

Flipping off the cat and blinking his eyes when the contacts stung, Gakushuu’s blurred gaze finally landed on what he was looking for: a monkey.

No, scratch that, he was looking at the name of the bar; Monkey’s Business.

….what the fuck.

Even Gakushuu knew in his current state that was a weird name, but there were kids around his age—he thought, his eyes were kinda all over the place—had just headed in, so he would too.

Tripping his way over and staring at each passing pedestrian a little too intently, Gakushuu finally made it to the bar and opened the door, almost stumbling back at the absolutely _loud_ colors. No colors weren’t loud, that was touch.

...what.

Another sigh. He needs a drink.

Taking a seat at the bar and zoning in and out with every varying sound - _ha, sound was loud!_ \- he blurted out a random drink when the bartender asked what he wanted with an uncaring look and placed what he assumed he ordered before him.

Gakushuu stared for a heartbeat, questioning if he was really going through with this, before downing the drink in a few gulps. No going back now.

A fuzzy feeling like cotton candy made its home in his stomach and sent a tingling feeling through his hands, helping—just barely—to clear his head temporarily.

 _W- what the hell am I doing here?!_ Oops.

“Yo, Asano, what’re you doing here?” a voice called behind him, slightly slurred.

Gakushuu turned on his stool to blink owlishly at the person who called him.

“I have absolutely no idea,” was all he could come up with.

It looked like one of those 3-E students. Maybe. Or a drunken porcupine. Ah wait it was that Yoshida guy.

“Hey, Asano, I didn’t know Daddy dearest allowed you to come out so late to get drunk. What, you damaging his rep or somethin’?” Now he would recognize that voice even after a thousand years.

“Carmel.”

“....”

That doesn’t sound right.

“Karma.” That’s it.

Akabane shared a quizzical look with his classmate, the blonde snarky girl that rivals him in English, before looking back to Gakushuu.

“Uh..” Nakamura started. “You good?”

“‘S fine,” Gakushuu slurred after a moment. His head hurt. Was that normal after drinking poison? _It’s alcohol, not poison, you idiot._ Hm. Same difference. _..Whatever._

“Ah, leave him be; after all he’s the Principal’s kid, ain’t he?” that loud gorilla one sneered.

Gakushuu snorted before he could help himself, but winced when a hammer knocked against his brain. “Don’t mean shit,” he muttered, and turned back around to order another drink.

There was some grumbling amongst the E Class kids, but most left to explore different parts of the club when they realized they wouldn’t get the desired reaction from him in this state.

When Gakushuu was brought his new drink, this one a pale pink, he gulped it down without a second thought. This one’s affect was a bit different though. It made him feel more giddy than before and helped to knock back the forming headache he had.

“What’s up with you, dude?” Akabane’s voice sounded from the stool beside him. “It’s strange seeing you like this.”

He didn’t know why, but he laughed. “More strange than a yellow orangutan?” he asked snippily. He didn’t notice the slight tensing of Akabane’s shoulders.

Asano didn’t know how close he was to hitting the nail on the head.

Karma chuckled nervously and ordered something from the female bartender who dropped by with way too much cleavage showing.

“What’s this about a yellow orangutan?” Karma couldn’t help but ask. He knew he would regret this later.

“Did I fuckin’ stutter?” Asano snarked, more to himself than anything, and then _giggled_. Karma sweat dropped as Asano rested his forehead against the filthy bar counter and continued laughing to himself, before he paused and muttered, “Did I really say orangutan?”

Then in a flash he whipped his head up to glare at the lights. Karma paused.

…what.

Why were Asano’s eyes _orange?_ He thought his hair color was just the flashing probe lights playing tricks on his buzzed mind—he’d recognize Asano’s stick-up-his-ass posture anywhere—but now the contacts finally told Karma that Asano had attempted a poor disguise.

“Uh..Asano?” The boy glanced at him like a cat. It was a funny look on him. “What did you do?”

“I’ve done lots of things,” Asano replied, tilting his head to the side which only made him look more like a cat. “I’ve been on top of my class since I was six, I’ve played soccer and basketball, I tripped off a cliff-” he made a face. “Did I say cliff? I meant stairs.”

Karma’s eyes widened in alarm. “You fell off the stairs? When?!”

Asano shrugged with one shoulder and chugged his third drink of the night. “‘Twas an accident. The Principal kicked the ball back too hard and it hit my head. Took a stumble then I bumbled and tumbled all the way down.” He started giggling again.

“When did this happen?” Karma asked in alarm.

Asano paused and squinted his eyes at something behind the bar counter. Restraining from rolling his eyes, Karma grabbed Asano’s shoulder and made him look at him. Asano’s reaction was instant.

He flinched back so suddenly and harshly his stool slipped from under him and he crashed onto the floor, the fourth drink he had ordered spilled all over his shirt.

His eyes, which Karma now noticed were slightly red from what he thought was crying were wide and panicked, like Asano thought he had been attacked.

His breathing was ragged, like there was a weight on his chest preventing him from inhaling, and he was shaking so badly he could be a maraca. He looked sick. In the next instant, Asano turned a weird shade of green and bolted for the restroom door, stumbling into E Class on his way. Karma’s classmates set looks of annoyance and puzzlement after the Student Council President, before looking to Karma.

He only waved them off and headed into the restroom after his rival.

The place smelled awful and looked worse, but at least they were alone.

Muffled music reached through the door and just barely masked the sound of someone vomiting. Asano was hunched over in a stall missing its door, with vomit dripping from his chin and glazed eyes.

_What the hell did he do to you?_

Approaching slowly as if Asano was a frightened animal, Karma settled down to crouch behind him.

“Asano?” he called quietly, the sound carrying above the blasting music.

Asano tensed visibly until he looked more solid than a rock, and curled into himself. He started shaking again, but this time it was because…

...because Asano was crying.

Stealing his breath, Karma grit his teeth and called softly - he hoped, “Gakushuu?”

He had been expecting some sort of reaction, sure, but not _this_. Asano deflated before Karma’s eyes. All the fight, all the snark and determination, washed away to leave behind a frail boy who was being weighed down by anvils. He started to wonder the last time Asano heard someone say his name.

Certainly not the Big Five. Yeah, they hung out and were the rulers over A Class, but they weren’t friends. He’s never even heard the Principal call him by his first name, only referring to him as Asano and him referring to his father as the Principal or sir.

Karma refrained from saying something snarky to Asano and instead said, “He hurts you, doesn’t he.” It wasn’t a question.

A long, wary sigh escaped Asano as he slumped against the stall.

“Yeah,” he admitted, not even bothering to hide it. His voice sounds hoarse and groggy at the same time, like he hasn’t slept in days.

Karma knows he hasn’t.

“Why?” he asked, a tad harsher than he meant.

Asano recoiled from him as though he were a bomb, and something close to a whimper escaped him before he could stop it.

Karma scooted away a little, thinking his presence was upsetting the boy.

Gakushuu unwound a bit and chanced a look at Akabane. He had opted to relax his posture so that his knees were supporting his arms and it would be harder for him to make a swipe at him without Gakushuu expecting it.

_Stop it- he’s not my father. Not everyone is trying to hurt you._

But he didn’t believe it - _couldn’t_ believe it. He had been taught from a very young age that you were either the shark or the fish. If the sharks smell blood in the water, saw an ounce of weakness, they would attack and only your bones would remain. Gakushuu didn’t want to be eaten. As much as he couldn’t help but think about it sometimes, he didn’t truly want to die.

Even if he didn’t have anything to live for.

“Hey—stop that,” Akabane snapped, but it was gentle. When Gakushuu twitched and looked into his reddish-golden eyes, he noticed how sharp they were. How angry.

Out of all the times he and Akabane had fought or bantered, he had never seen that look in Karma’s eyes before - at least not directed at him.

He remembered a time back when they were both first years. They had run into each other on the way to school and had been arguing about something—Gakushuu’s mind was thrumming too painfully for him to remember about what exactly—when they heard an animal from an alley nearby. They had been curious so they went to look...and saw three older boys torturing a small kitten. It couldn’t have been more than a few months old.

One of the boys, he looked like the leader, was holding a knife and laughing. It had sent chills down Gakushuu’s back at the time, as he hadn’t fully mastered how to let things slide past him.

He had been horror-struck, his younger self wondering if those high schoolers would _actually do it_ , when Akabane stepped forward and harshly hurled his bag at the older kid. It collided with his head with a painful _THUD_ , which caused him to stumble and drop the knife. When Gakushuu turned to look at the redhead, he saw that look in his eyes. It unsettled him how threatening a middle schooler could look.

That was the day Gakushuu learned Akabane was a cat person.

He wondered if he still had the cat. Ah well he’ll ask him later.

Why did his throat feel like sandpaper?

“Hey, A- Gakushuu, snap outta it.” Gakushuu focused back on Akabane and realized he zoned out again.

 _When did he start calling me by my first name..?_ he thought, his mind going hazy again.

Akabane sighed and snapped his fingers in front of his face. He almost looked amused when Gakushuu zeroed in on his hand.

“You back to the land of the living?”

Gakushuu shrugged, feeling the last traces of his terror leave him. “Depends. Kinda look like a zombie, don’t I?”

Akabane pretended to study his face for a moment to humor him, before smirking and saying, “Nah, zombies look better.”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes but was too tired to think of a comeback. Akabane’s face turned serious and Gakushuu knew he wouldn’t let him leave until he answered his previous question.

“Only when I fail,” he said quietly, as if admitting a sin.

Akabane looked pissed. “What? By missing three fucking points? He needs to get over it. You’re not perfect. _He’s_ not perfect. _Nobody_ is.”

Gakushuu paused for a moment. No one’s ever told him that before. Quite the opposite, actually. Everyone always told him what he must do and who he must be and how he must act _and he hated it._ He never realized how much he wanted— _needed_ —to hear those words until now. But years of trauma and forced expectations didn’t just evaporate like that in only a few minutes.

“...maybe,” he decides.

Akabane snorted, but didn’t press further on the matter. There was always tomorrow. And the day after that. And the week after that. And the month after that. And the year after that.

Akabane stood and stretched until his back popped loudly, then reached down to help Gakushuu to his feat. He hesitated only a moment before accepting it.

The sudden rush of dizziness was expected from sitting so long. The nausea was not.

Akabane waited patiently for Gakushuu to empty the rest of his stomach into the toilet before they both scrubbed their hands raw from the touching restroom floor and Gakushuu no longer felt the vomit sticking to his face.

“You didn’t have to help me, Akabane-”

“Karma.” Gakushuu paused and looked at the boy. There was no hesitance in his words, and he didn’t even seem to give it another thought.

“Karma,” he tried, and was surprised how easy he rolled off his tongue. He could get used to this.

They left the restroom where they were encountered by Karma’s classmates, but he only waved them off and the two went back to their seats at the bar.

Picking up his stool from the floor, he almost dropped it again when Karma asked, “..why the hair dye and contacts?”

Gakushuu slowly put the stool back in its place and took a seat, locking eyes with Karma when he felt his gaze on him. He sighed.

“..I’m tired of seeing him every time I look in the mirror.” Gakushuu said quietly. There was a pause as Karma thought it over. Then, he looked back at him, which caused him to tense.

“You’re staying at my house until this shit with your old man is fixed, got it?” he said, and again there was no hesitance. At first taken by surprise, Gakushuu sighed when he realized the boy wouldn’t take any other answer.

“Fine.” They lapsed into a small silence, before he looked back at the redhead to see if he changed his mind and was just pulling his leg. But he only looked back at him.

Karma smiled reassuringly. “It’s a good look on you.”

Gakushuu smiled back, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t forced. “Thanks.”


End file.
